toonkatsufandomcom-20200213-history
Map of Toonkatsu
The Map of Toonkatsu is a page in the Shticker Book that shows all of the known locations in Toonkatsu. Toons and Pop Stars can teleport to any location in Toonkatsu upon gaining teleport access to the playground by completing ToonTasks, as well as gaining teleport access to the Cog headquarters by reaching level 12 on their specific Cog Disguise. The following are the areas found in the above map: * Toonkatsu Central * Donald's Dock * Daisy Gardens * Minnie's Melodyland * The Brrrgh * Donald's Fuwafuwadreamland * Goofy Speedway * Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Acres * Sellbot Headquarters * Cashbot Headquarters * Lawbot Headquarters * Bossbot Headquarters * Toonlight Academy Another cloud crept up just off the outskirts of Minnie's Melodyland, which reveals that there is a new location on the horizon. On February 15, 2016, a livestream was conducted and staff members answered many questions including what exactly is under the cloud. Joey has confirmed that the cloud is not Cog related, but a new playground.1 The location of the cloud, however, is implied to be "Oswald Oasis" in an interview with GagStrategists (GearUp).2 Even though the cloud is not a Cog headquarters, Cog Nation has still been confirmed to be a place. Trivia * In Toonkatsu Online, there were three areas named Funny Farm, Goofy Stadium, and Construction Zone that did not make it into the game, but had appeared in an old version of the map. Goofy Stadium was going to be an entire playground rather than a place to race; due to limitations, the developers could not put them in the game and reworked Goofy Stadium to be known as Goofy Speedway.3 ** In the original plan, the Cog headquarters were also in different locations when compared to the in-game layout. Sellbot HQ was to the north-east of The Brrrgh (where Lawbot HQ is in-game), Bossbot HQ was to the left of Donald's Dreamland (where Cashbot HQ is in-game), Lawbot HQ was east of the Construction Zone (where Bossbot HQ and by extension, Acorn Acres, is in-game) and Cashbot HQ was to the west of Daisy Gardens (where Sellbot HQ is in-game). *** Three out of the four HQs also had drastically different looks to them. Lawbot HQ looked more like a Lawbot Cog Building with large gavels next to it, Cashbot HQ had no railways coming out of it, and Bossbot HQ has a clock on the front of its main building, suggesting that Bossbot HQ may have originally been a clock tower or something of the sort. The only headquarters that bears any resemblance to how it finally appeared is Sellbot HQ, as it has the Sellbot Towers shaped after the Sellbot logo. There is also a small building next to them which may have been the Sellbot Factory. **** Parts of these old designs can still be seen on the final Toonkastsu map, albeit blurred out. The red grass surrounding where Construction Zone used to be can still be seen blurred out around the perimeter of Acorn Acres. Parts of the old Bossbot HQ and Sellbot HQ can be seen blurred out behind Cashbot HQ and Lawbot HQ respectively. The old Lawbot HQ can also be seen in plain view next to Bossbot HQ, also blurred out. Other remnants, such as the old Cashbot HQ, Funny Farms, and the old Toontown Central are covered up almost completely with only small traces to prove their existence remaining, such as the odd placement of a street protruding out of Toon Hall towards Minnie's Melodyland or the dark purple grass around Sellbot HQ. * The Event Grounds does not appear on the map References # ↑ http://www.mmocentralforums.com/forums/showpost.php?p=4288913&postcount=267 # ↑ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXI2NutUBCY # ↑ https://mobile.twitter.com/jesseschell/status/708458818158661632/photo/1 Category:Toonkatsu Central Category:Donald's Dock Category:Minnie's Melodyland Category:The Brrgh Category:Donald's Fuwafuwadreamland Category:Sellbot Headquarters Category:Bossbot Headquarters Category:Lawbot Headquarters Category:Cashbot Headquarters Category:Toonlight Academy